As electronic apparatuses play an increasing role in the lives of their users, it has become increasingly desirable to allow for interaction between the user and the electronic apparatus in a manner that allows the user to perform other actions safely and without undue distraction. Additionally, it may be desire to avoid unintentional inputs associated with an electronic apparatus. For example, a user may desire to preclude an electronic apparatus from acting upon certain inputs and may desire an electronic apparatus to act upon other inputs.